Andy
Story Hailing from an unknown, seemingly unreachable dimension known to only those from it, Andy first established his laboratory in another dimension. Upon moving to Hakurei Heaven, being one of its first citizens, Andy built another branch of A-Labs that went on to become the main headquarters of A-Labs. Andy has created many of his own Robot Masters to liven up the lab and the lives of those around him, as well as his own. While Andy claims to have a fairly successful business in A-Labs, it is unknown about any actual economical achievements he may or may not have accomplished. Despite this, Andy remains vigilant and ready to protect Hakurei Heaven using his dimensional warping and unique skills. Personality From his early days of childhood up until now, Andy has always been an optimistic, fun-loving individual who has lots of energy. Whenever he works on an invention, he works with vigorous passion and determination. He loves to wise-crack and make many awful puns, and is enthusiastic about his favorite orange outfit. He can admittedly be excitable, having somewhat of a short fuse and always getting flustered if teased. Despite this, Andy always bounces back eventually and remains the orange ray of sunshine he always has been. Powers Dimensional Aura Andy can emit an odd orange aura that allows him to warp the fabric of space and time, allowing him to create dimensional portals, teleport, and even fire projectiles of pure dimensional energy. He has a seemingly limitless amount of this energy, seeming to come from Andy's own being. Apparently, this power once took on the form of orange pixels, and even once saved his life from a collapsing mini-dimension. Dragonstone and Dragon Crown After a freak accident in travelling to the kingdom of Nohr, Andy somehow gained partial bits of dragon blood, allowing him to turn into a dragon when holding a special stone attuned to his draconic energy. Recently, Andy has made a new invention called the Dragon Crown. Powered by the Dragonstone, when Andy wears it, he can mix and match abilities and parts from various species of dragons, making Andy a lord among dragon-kind. Stand After heading to a bizarre dimension's version of Cairo, Egypt, Andy obtained a particular arrow which gave whomever it struck a strange power called a Stand. Andy's Stand, named Orange Flyer Breakdown, has the ability to control matter itself, allowing Andy to not only use his Stand to punch from 25 meters away, but to also instantaneously teleport, create objects out of thin air, and even clone himself. Sadly, because Stands are made of energy, Andy's clones cannot use Stands themselves. Appearance Andy has light blond hair and wears usually orange clothing, and brown pants. He can also be seen wearing a fedora or a lab coat, usually with his rose attached on the hat or the torso. He often wears a scarf for fashion, such as something Chara would do, and always, always has the A-Labs logo somewhere on his outfit. Major Relationships Trey Andy met Trey back before Hakurei Heaven was made, in the same dimension where Andy first established A-Labs. Since the two of them shared common origins and interests, they instantly became fast friends. Andy considers himself somewhat of a pick-me-up if Trey is feeling down, even saving his life on one occasion. Mary Fairly soon after meeting Trey, Andy met Mary as well. Seeing that Trey had taken a liking to Mary, he decided to make it a goal to play Cupid and get them together. It worked, and the pairing still stands today, much to Andy's delight. Shipping aside, Andy also is good friends with Mary, and would follow Trey and her anywhere if needed. Picose While Andy is good friends with Picose, he doesn't see Picose that often, and as such, doesn't know much about him. Though, he does enjoy his company on the rare occasion they do hang out. Pokesonic Andy was one of the first people who made friends with Pokesonic, as they became quick friends due to their common interests, mainly their love for dragons. Pokesonic visits Andy at A-Labs a lot, making her one of Andy's most known companions. Blama After helping in saving Blama's life from an evil cannibalistic robot, Blama and Andy began spending more and more time, with Blama eventually moving into A-Labs. Blama and her story has had a great impact on Andy's life, causing Andy to get rid and safely store all of the explosives in his weaponry. It is unknown where Andy has stored these explosives, but he assures they're safe and sound. Furthermore, Andy seems to be very protective of Blama and her well being, most likely due to Blama's encounter with the cannibalistic robot. Category:Character